Unexpected Comrades
by iLuvHawkeye
Summary: After Hogwarts--the trio join the Order and the War begins...some surprising people join the Order-but can they be trusted? Some unexpected romance later on-will the trio survive the war? Please r and r-my first story!


A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a _Harry Potter _fic, so please be gracious to me!

* * *

"I still can't believe it!" Hermione Granger squealed, jumping up and down. "Chill, Hermione," Ron said with an amused grin. "We all know you did well on your N.E.W.Ts, no reason to scream about them."

"But…O's in ever subject," Hermione said breathlessly. "I can't believe it…with these scores, I could do anything! Be an Auror! Work at the Ministry of Magic!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "but not right now. There are more important things, remember?"

Hermione and Ron immediately sobered at Harry's gentle reminder. Until the War was over, their loyalties laid with the Order. As soon as they left Hogwarts, they were heading back to the Black House, and were to become official members of the Order.

"You know," Ron said, "I'm gonna miss this school."

"I know," Harry said, a sad look in his eyes. "For the past seven years, this has been my home. And now…never coming back…"

"Yes," Hermione said, "but you never have to go back to the Dursleys' either, remember. There's always a bright point, you know. Your problem, Harry, is that you are a pessimist."

Over the past seven years, the trio had had many defeats, many triumphs, and made many friends and a few enemies. They had come through their trials stronger for the effort, and determined to defeat Voldemort. Failure was not an option.

"What do you think Malfoy's gonna do?" Ron said, glaring at the Slytherin across the courtyard.

"What else?" Harry said angrily. "Join the Death Eaters. Be just like his father, work for Voldemort."

"Like Snape," Ron snarled.

"Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione snapped. "Do you still think Snape works for Voldemort? His loyalty lies with Dumbledore."

This still didn't stop the surge of hatred that Harry continually felt for the Potions teacher. Harry knew Snape was in the Order, but that didn't mean he had to like him.

"Who do you think is gonna join the Order?" Ron asked.

"Several people, I should think," Hermione said. "I'm pretty sure Neville will, and Lavendar, Parvati…dozens. A lot of people have now, since Fudge finally admitted Voldemort returned. What do you think—"

"Watch it!" Harry said sharply, and Hermione fell silent as she saw Malfoy striding over to them.

"Well, well," Malfoy smirked. "Failed your N.E.W.T.s, Potter? Ah, don't worry…I'm sure you can find work as a janitor somewhere. Maybe you could help the house-elves."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Is the Muggle concerned that she won't find a decent job either?" Malfoy said. "You could always be a maid, Granger…I'm sure my father would hire you."

"I wouldn't work for your father if I was paid a million Galleons," Hermione answered furiously. "Everyone knows where his loyalties lie. Going to follow his lead, Malfoy?"

"Maybe," Malfoy replied, not in the least fazed by Hermione's accusation. "But if I do—" he slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "I'll need a wife. Not that I'd marry a Mudblood, but maybe if you pretty up a bit—"

In a flash Hermione had shoved Malfoy's arm off her and Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at Malfoy's nose.

"Don't ever talk to Hermione that way again," Ron said, flushing with fury.

Malfoy calmly shoved the wands away. "Concerned about your girlfriend, Weasley?" he sneered. "You and Granger—how fitting." Laughing, he strode off.

Harry held back Ron. "Let it go," he said. "After this, we'll never see the git again."

"Exactly!" Ron said, struggling. "I want to smash his nose in!"

"No need," Hermione said smugly. "We might indeed see Malfoy again—on the battlefield."

* * *

After bidding a tearful good-bye to Hagrid (he gave them some of his famous rock-cakes for the journey back to London, and promised he would see them again at the Order's headquarters), Harry, Ron, and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express, and watched as the castle slowly slid out of sight.

"So," Hermione said, sighing with satisfaction and resting her head against the seat. "I can't believe it's been seven years. I remember boarding this train for the first time."

Harry grinned. "Yeah," he said. "Scariest moment of my life—and the most exciting. You were looking for Neville's toad."

Hermione laughed. "That's right," she said. "And now look at us…we grew up. We can use our magic outside of school, Apparate and Disapparate at will, and we won't have to see Malfoy ever again. No more lessons…" she sighed regretfully. "I'll miss those. Not Potions, of course, but I was so interested in Arithmancy."

"Then why don't you go into a field with that?" Harry suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged noncomittally. "I'm not sure yet. I want to just live through the War."

The mention of the War immediately ceased all laughter. "Yeah," Ron mumbled.

"When are we joining the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Tonight," Harry answered. "Once we arrive in London we're to take the Knight Bus to the Order's headquarters."

"Oh, no," Ron muttered. "Not the Knight Bus."

"I know," Harry said sympathetically, remembering the last time they had rode on it. They had all gotten off feeling more than a little queasy.

"Who'll be there?" Ron asked.

"Moony, your family, Tonks, Dumbledore, and I think…maybe Professor McGonagall," Hermione said doubtfully.

"I thought leaving school meant not ever having to see our teachers again," Ron moaned. "Every time she sees me she looks as if I was a pastry that got squashed or something."

Hermione laughed. "You exaggerate, Ron."

The three got off the train and stood remembering all the good times…then, with a final look at the Hogwarts Express, they stepped through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and bid it adieu for quite a while…if not forever.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, clutching his trolley and shoving forward without waiting for an answer.

"Right behind you," Ron said, and the three travelled in silence, nodding to their fellow classmates as they said good-bye, and with an uneasy look at the night sky, their friends vanished to the night, onto their families, friends, and perhaps even the Order's headquarters.

Hermione caught sight of Malfoy leaving; he gave her a final smirk and he was gone. She heaved a sigh of relief; that part of her life was finally gone…a mere memory.

They walked a little ways down the street, clutching their trunks and Harry held Hedwig and Ron held Pigwideon's cage, trying to determine a good place to catch the Knight Bus without catching the attention of Muggles.

"Now," Harry said, and Hermione stuck out her wand arm. A few seconds later, the Knight Bus appeared, and Stan started rattling off his customary welcome speech, but they ignored him and clambered aboard, sighing as they realized they had quite a while to go.

"Where to?" Stan said in a low voice, his eyes flicking back and forth oddly from Harry to another side of the bus.

"Number twelve, Gri—" Harry stopped as he saw Stan shake his head violently. "What?" Harry asked, puzzled, knowing that Stan knew exactly what he meant, as Stan was a new member to the Order as well.

"Hello again, Potter," came a cold voice, and as one, the trio flinched, and slowly turned around to see Malfoy, grinning and leaning against a pole.


End file.
